¡La casa Crystoise vuelve a Hogwarts!
by Myru Lenny
Summary: Cuando todos pensaron que con el torneo de los tres magos era suficiente, una nueva casa logra que todo en Hogwarts se ponga patas arriba. [ADVERTENCIA: Locuras a montón y Drarry (o sea, Draco seme y Harry uke)]
1. Prólogo

_De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Aquí llegó yo con una historia nueva. He tomado la drástica decisión de no continuar ninguna de mis otras historias hasta terminar ésta, lo cual es una locura, porque sinceridad, no tengo casi nada planeado con respecto a "_ _¡La casa Crystoise vuelve a Hogwarts!_ _". Pero no importa, así soy y no voy a cambiar. Espero que disfruten de esta nueva historia, porque al igual que ustedes, me sorprenderé con cada nuevo paso._

* * *

Harry se sentía muy mal.

Intentó neutralizar su respiración, para así evitar llorar, sin embargo, falló y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a correr, empapando sus rosadas mejillas.

Harry no entendía el por qué sus tíos eran tan crueles con él, ni por qué su primo aprovechaba cada oportunidad para humillarlo, y alejar a los demás niños de él. Ya sea a base de insultos o creando rumores falsos sobre él. A Harry le dolía, y más porque a pesar de los malos tratos que recibía de parte de sus tíos y primo, no podía odiarlos, porque al fin y al cabo, eran la única familia que le quedaban. Sorbió los mocos, se limpió la cara para así emprender camino a su casa. Se estaba haciendo de noche y seguramente su tía lo estaría esperando para que hiciera la cena.

Ignorando el dolor emprendió camino a la casa que dudaba poder llamar hogar, porque era algo que le repetía constantemente tío Vernon.

—Oye.

Harry volteó para así ver quien le estaba llamando. Era una mujer, la cual tenía una expresión preocupada en su rostro, pero eso no quitaba la belleza que este poseía. Su piel pálida resaltaba gracias a su cabello negro como la noche, y sus ojos, a pesar de ser de un color marrón oscuro brillaban. Fue su dulce voz, junto a su lindo vestido turquesa que decidió que esa mujer podía ser de confianza.

—Dígame, señora —habló con respeto Harry para así no llegar a insultarla.

La mujer soltó una pequeña carcajada, la cual, a oídos de Harry le sonó melodiosa, para así hablar.

—Por favor, llámame Candelaria, o si prefieres Cande —informó con una sonrisa.

—Cande está bien —musitó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa; por acto de reflejo, Candelaria también lo hizo.

Sin avisar, Candelaria se inclinó para así estar a la altura del niño, y ante la sorpresa de Harry, Candelaria se hizo unos pequeños cortes en la palma de sus manos, para así colocarlos en las raspaduras de las rodillas de Harry. Fueron unos segundos, pero Harry lo sintió como si pasaran años, porque una luz brillante apareció en las manos de la mujer, y cuando separó sus manos de sus rodillas, éstas ya no estaban lastimadas, y lo mismo pasaba con las manos de Cande.

—No te preocupes, Harry. Todo muy pronto se va a resolver, y no temas, nos volveremos a ver más pronto de lo que crees.

Antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, o cómo sabía su nombre, y por qué se volverían a ver, Candelaria ya no estaba.

Decidió encogerse de hombros y continuar, pero guardando bien ese encuentro en su memoria, presintiendo que éste era muy importante.


	2. El torneo de los tres magos

A pesar de que el Gran Comedor estaba sumergido en un silencio sepulcral, y Dumbledore ya lo había llamado tres veces, Harry sentía su cuerpo completamente congelado. No entendía que estaba pasando, porque se suponía que sólo eran tres magos los que participarían en el torneo, pero lo más importante era que él no había puesto su nombre en la copa. Ni siquiera se le pasó la idea por la cabeza.

Soltó un gemido de dolor cuando Hermione le dio un codazo, y dando una respiración profunda emprendió camino a la sala donde se dirigieron los otros campeones. Mientras caminaba a través de las mesas sintió como todos los alumnos lo observaban. Habían miradas de odio, envidia y admiración, pero Harry se sentía incómodo, porque él nunca quiso ser el centro de atención.

Durante el trayecto se mantuvo callado, y aunque estaba consciente de que los demás profesores estaban hablando entre sí no podía escuchar nada. Recordó sus primeros días en el castillo, y como creyó ingenuamente que todo sería mejor ahora que estaba alejado de sus familiares. Aún había noches en que deseaba que ese sueño infantil fuese real. Nunca pensó ser una persona tan importante en el mundo mágico, y mucho menos se le pasó por la cabeza todo lo que esto significaba.

Desde los primeros días fue el punto de mira de todos, ya sea por admiración o por odio, y eso le incomodaba. Toda su vida había sido ignorado y maltratado, y que de un día a otro toda una población esperara cosas maravillosas de él lo abrumaba. No tardó mucho tiempo en agarrarle cierto odio a el directo. Era cierto que le daba un apoyo incondicional, pero había algo en su mirada que no le terminaba de agradar. Sentía que de cierta forma Dumbledore lo miraba como si fuese un objeto que se puede desechar.

Y después estaba la mujer misteriosa. Aún la recordaba, con su hermoso cabello negro y brillantes ojos. A veces se preguntaba si la había soñado, o si realmente existe. No recordaba su nombre, y eso le hacía sentir culpable, sin embargo, aún deseaba poder verla una vez más. Tenía el presentimiento que ella era el principio para saber todo lo que él desconocía.

—¡Señor Potter! —Harry levantó la mirada y se percató de que todos tenían su atención en él. Estaban todos los profesores de Hogwarts junto a los directores de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Frente a él estaba Albus junto a Bartemius Crouch Sr. y Ludovic Bagman. Ya un poco más alejados estaban los campeones.

—¿Si, señor?

—¿Colocaste tu nombre en el cáliz? —preguntó Albus, utilizando el mismo tono que se utiliza en un niño.

Harry se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Bueno, Albus, de igual forma no hay opción —informó Barty con voz solemne—. El cáliz ha elegido.

No tuvo que pasar ni unos segundos cuando los directores volvieron a hablar, cada uno teniendo intención de tener la palabra final. Harry observó a su alrededor, y los únicos que no le miraban como si lo hubiera hecho apropósito era la profesora McGonagall, quien le observaba con preocupación, y Snape, que expresión era difícil de descifrar.

Con lentitud se fue alejado de todos, y al ver que nadie le detenía salió con rapidez de aquel lugar, ya que empezaba a sentir que no podía respirar.

Una vez solo se sintió pequeño, y sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar. Se insultó mentalmente mientras que seguía caminando. Ya no era un niño, había aprendido que llorar no servía de nada, y que si él no hacía nada para resolver las cosas nadie lo haría. Pero el problema era que no sabía como. Desde que llegó a Hogwarts todo fue nuevo, y nadie se molestó en enseñarle, porque se suponía que sabía todo de antemano. Le pesaba admitirlo, pero después de mucho tiempo entendió el por qué los sangre pura repudiaban tanto a los nacidos de muggles. Toda su vida siguieron ciertas costumbres, pero al llegar al colegio éstas eran cambiadas por las de los nacidos de muggles, además de que había cierto miedo. Harry supuso que de pequeños sus padres les relataban como los muggles quemaban a los magos y brujas, y eso no inspiraba mucha confianza.

Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que no sabía donde estaba. Se permitió sonreír al darse cuenta de que aún después de tres años estudiando en ese colegio no lo conocía por completo. En realidad, dudaba que algún graduado lo hubiera conocido por completo. Mientras sonreía el miedo y la preocupación volvieron a invadir su cuerpo, ¿cómo le diría a Sirius todo esto?

A penas hace unos meses se había enterado que tenía un padrino, y no sólo eso, sino que había sido encarcelado por un crimen que no había realizado. Se perdió gran parte de su vida, pero no sólo la de Harry, sino que también este trágica confusión impidió que Sirius siguiera madurando. Pensar en eso sólo hizo que se sintiera molesto una vez más, porque algo dentro de él le decía que Albus pudo hacer algo para evitar eso, pero no lo hizo, y lo que Harry siempre se preguntaba era el por qué no hizo nada.

Se sentó apoyado en una de las paredes para así descansar. No sabía como volver, pero tampoco quería hacerlo, porque ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría al volver. Lo más seguro es que muchos se sintieran contentos al saber que la casa Gryffindor sería el centro de la atención, y eso le hacía pensar que a veces sus compañeros de casa podían ser muy inconscientes, teniendo en cuenta de que podría morir en una de las pruebas. También pensó en Ron, quien lo más seguro es que estuviera molesto. Harry no era estúpido, y se daba cuenta de que muchas veces Ron sentía celos de él, incluso Hermione. De cierta forma Harry sentía pena por él, ya que se centraba tanto en los demás que no se daba cuenta que él también poseía virtudes.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando una luz blanca apareció frente a él. Cuando ésta desapareció en su lugar había una gran puerta que tenía escrita en letra cursiva _Crystoise_. Harry leyó varias veces el nombre confuso. Nunca había escuchado hablar de él, ni siquiera Hermione lo había nombrado, aún cuando siempre alardeaba de conocer todos los secretos referentes al colegio.

Miró a su alrededor esperando ver a alguien más, pero al confirmar que estaba solo con un poco de miedo se acercó a la puerta, y después de dar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas abrió la puerta para así entrar.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver la habitación. Las paredes eran de un color turquesa, las cuales resaltaban por las cortinas color blanco. El piso parecía ser de mármol y había unos cuantos sofás de color plateado con negro. En el centro de la recamara había una alfombra la cual parecía muy cómoda, además de ser de color rojo sangre, y un poco más atrás estaba situada una gran cama. Ésta tenía diversos colores azules, pero también había detalles en rojo, verde y amarillo, además de blanco.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención fue la mujer de cabello negro y ojos marrones brillantes. Harry sintió por un momento como su corazón se detenía para después comenzar a latir con rapidez.

—¿Harry? —La misma voz dulce de años atrás hizo eco en la habitación, y Harry sonrió, porque después de tanto tiempo sintió como hubiera vuelto a casa.

—Lo lamento, no recuerdo tu nombre —musitó avergonzado y con cierto miedo. Pensaba que tal vez se molestaría por este hecho. Sin embargo, escuchó una ligera carcajada.

—Tranquilo, fue hace mucho tiempo —comentó relajada—. Ven, siéntate. Es momento de resolver todas tus dudas.

Con cierto temor Harry se acercó a la cama, y antes de sentarse dudó, pero la gran sonrisa que tenía la mujer le hizo sentir confianza, por lo cual sin dudar un segundo más tomó asiento al lado de ella.

—¿Por qué siento que todo lo que hago está mal? —preguntó inseguro—. Hay momentos en los que pienso que las personas a mi alrededor no quieren que sepa lo que está a mi alrededor.

Harry observó como la mujer mirada hacía el infinito, y aunque sólo fueron unos segundos en su mente fue como una una hora. Sonrió con tristeza para después comenzar a hablar.

—Hazte esta pregunta, Harry, ¿quiénes son los más fáciles de manipular?

Por unos momentos el niño que vivió se quedó pensando, y después de analizar todo lo que había pasado desde que pisó el mundo mágico se quedó frío, sólo para segundos después sentir una gran rabia.

De cierta forma, todo tenía sentido. El odio que sus tíos y primo presentaban hacía la magia, que fuera Hagrid el que lo buscara, que todas las personas le dijeran que siempre tenía que buscar a Albus para todas sus dudas, pero ¿por eso Hermione y Ron eran sus amigos? ¿Acaso el director los había chantajeado para que fuese más fácil manipularle? ¿Por qué de todas las familias tuvo que encontrar con los Weasley el primer día? Miró con terror a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado.

—¿Por qué tengo tantas dudas? —preguntó con la voz hecha un hilo.

—La vida está llena de dudas —habló con tristeza—, pero hay que aprender a superarlas. Lamentablemente yo no te puedo responder, sólo ayudar. En el transcurso encontraras personas que te serán de mucha ayuda, mientras, en estos días yo crearé una distracción lo suficientemente grande como para que los alumnos no tengan la atención en ti.

—¿Me dirás al menos tu nombre, por favor? —Harry formó una pequeña sonrisa. No sabía porque, pero muy dentro de sí sentía la magia de la mujer a su lado, y eso le hacía sentir tranquilo.

—Mi nombre es Candelaria, Candelaria Crystoise, pero puedes llamarme Cande.


	3. Fundadores de Hogwarts

Harry dio una rápida mirada al Gran Comedor para segundos después volver a fijar sus ojos en su comida casi intacta. No había dormido muy bien, además de que se pasó varias horas escuchando como sus "compañeros" hablaban mal de él. Eso le dolía, por supuesto, y más al saber que fue Ron quien más se quejó sobre su persona. Eso le dejó confuso. Eran amigos, ¿no? ¿Por qué no quiso creerle?, ¿los años que tenían de amistad no eran suficientes para existiera confianza entre los dos?

Levantó la mirada para observar a Severus Snape, quien, como siempre, era difícil descifrar en qué estaba pensando. Desde que Harry entró al Gran Comedor Severus no había quitado su mirada de él, y eso le estaba preocupando.

Sin embargo, de pronto, todo el Gran Comedor guardó silencio para fijarse en la mujer que estaba en el centro de la sala. No era muy alta, pero su piel pálida resaltaba por su cabello negro y sus ojos brillantes hacían que confiaras en ella. _Cande_ , pensó alarmado Harry, preocupado de que el director fuese capaz de herirla.

—Señorita Crystoise, ¿qué hace aquí? Déjeme decirle que su casa dejó de existir hace mucho. —El director Dumbledore intentó dar imagen de abuelo preocupado por su nieto, y aunque Candelaria estuvo segura de que pudo engañar a muchos, a ella no. Detrás de ese falso saludo se escondía odio y al mismo tiempo satisfacción por lo que decía.

—Tiene razón, Albus, pero como ya hay más de dos alumnos que son dignos de entrar a mi casa, ésta volverá.

Dumbledore intentó no demostrar lo que sentía realmente, pero no pudo escuchar la sorpresa al escuchar lo dicho por la mujer. Una de las razones por la cual la casa Crystoise había dejado de existir era que difícilmente conseguía más de dos alumnos. Personalmente, los ideales de aquella casa no le gustaban para nada a Albus, ya que sólo se admitía alumnos que fuesen capaces de demostrar poder, pero al mismo tiempo una gran sabiduría para identificar los momentos en que este poder se debía utilizar para sí mismos y los demás. Esto hacía que dichos alumnos fuesen difíciles de manipular, y eso entorpecía los planes de Dumbledore.

—Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que deben estar los otros fundadores para realizar el cambio, y más cuando ya el curso ha iniciado. —Por unos segundos, Albus sintió que había ganado, pero sus ánimos cayeron al ver la satisfacción en el rostro de Candelaria, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta. Aunque Crystoise no fuese capaz de traer a los demás fundadores ya en los alumnos se había instalado la duda, y Albus no era estúpido. Estaba seguro que más de un alumno iría tras ella para saber la verdad.

Antes de que Dumbledore pudiera volver a hablar, Candelaria alzó su varita, y poco a poco cuatro personas aparecieron delante de ella; dos hombres y dos mujeres. El primer hombre era alto, tenía la piel clara y su cabello negro resaltaba, al igual que sus ojos grises. Tenía un porte arrogante, y miraba a su alrededor entre una mezcla de asco y familiaridad, cercana a la forma que ve una persona su casa después de un largo tiempo lejos de ésta. A su lado estaba el otro hombre, sólo que éste tenía su cabello desordenado y de color rojo, además de que sus ojos brillaban, como si estuviera tramando una travesura. Ya a unos cuantos pasos estaban las dos mujeres; la primera era esbelta, su cabello negro le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus ojos oscuros mostraban sabiduría. La otra mujer era pequeña a comparación de los adultos cercanos a ella, era rechoncha y sus ojos azules junto a su rojizo cabello rizado le daba una apariencia adorable.

Decir que todos los alumnos casi les da un infarto es poco, porque hasta los profesores, incluyendo al director sintieron como su corazones se detuvieron por un segundo al ver a los fundadores frente a ellos, y no sólo eso, sino jóvenes, como la primera vez que éstos se conocieron.

—¿Encontraste alumnos para tu casa, Cande? —preguntó emocionada Helga Hufflepuff.

—Sí. Nueve en total, para ser exactos, pero no los llamé sólo para esto —informó Crystoise con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual hizo que Salazar alzara una ceja.

—¿Aún tienes el infantil deseo de que entre las casas no exista odio? —indagó con desdén Slytherin.

—Lo único que deseo es que no se insulten al verse —dijo en un puchero—. ¿No sería lindo? —Acercó una mano a Salazar, y más de un alumno chilló emocionado, ya que se asemejaba a las escenas de amor en los libros.

—Disculpen —carraspeó incómodo el director Dumbledore—, pero sería de gran ayuda que aclaren todo, y después digan los alumnos que iran a la casa Crystoise.

Los fundadores se vieron entre sí por unos minutos. Aunque siempre se decía que la más inteligente era Rowena Ravenclaw, los fundadores restantes también tenían su capacidad analítica desarrollada, incluso Helga, quien era la más juzgada cuando se refería a la inteligencia. Si Crystoise los había invocado era porque algo importante estaba pasando, y al sentir el aura del actual del director entendieron, al menos, un poco de la situación. Los cuatro compartieron una sonrisa difícil de descifrar antes de que Slytherin se parara al lado de Candelaria, teniendo a su otro lado a Gryffindor. Ya a la derecha de Crystoise estaba Helga y Rowena.

—Lo más seguro es que muchos sepan la historia de la creación de Hogwarts, pero siempre hay una parte que se emite: la casa Crystoise. Cuando Slytherin llegó por primera vez no vino solo, sino que a su lado estaba Candelaria. Crecieron juntos, por lo cual para Salazar fue justo que viniera con él. Lo que le cuenta es correcto, sólo que en alguna parte de los años de paz Crystoise hizo su pequeña casa, donde sólo las personas que demostraran poder, pero la sabiduría para controlarlo eran admitidos.

Aunque no lo crean, esto es muy difícil de alcanzar, porque incluso los alumnos que yo ayudé se jactaban de poseer una gran sabiduría, caían gracias a la avaricia —muchos Ravenclaws vieron a Rowena sorprendidos, pero ella no cambió lo dicho—. Con los años, la casa Crystoise dejó de ser necesaria, pero no esto olvidada.

—Y aunque no muchos lo crean, no me fuí de Hogwarts por haber peleado con Gryffindor. —Si antes todos estaban confundidos, ahora el Gran Comedor se hizo el desorden al saber que nunca fue real la disputa entre Slytherin y Gryffindor—. ¡Silencio!

Bastó con ese grito para que volviera el silencio.

—Lo que pasó en realidad fue muy sencillo —intervino Gryffindor al ver que el humor de Salazar no era el mejor—. Slytherin tuvo asuntos que resolver, y con él se fue Candelaria, por lo cual se dejó de hablar de ella. Eso fue todo.

—Bueno, entonces creo que llegó el momento de saber quienes son los elegidos para ir a la casa Crystoise.

A Albus cada vez se le dificultaba más mantenerse en calma, porque la llegada de la casa Crystoise arruinaba en gran medida sus planes, porque ¿qué pasaba si entraba Harry Potter?, pero no sólo estaba eso, sino que tenía que mantener su imagen porque aún estaban los otros colegios. Suspiró para sus adentros controlando lo que sentía. _Todo para un bien mayor_ , se recordó en su mente.

Candelaria sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y lo desenrolló para así comenzar a leer.

—El primer alumno que entrará a la casa Crystoise es Theodore Nott, anteriormente Slytherin. —Un alumno de piel clara, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color se levantó de su mesa, ignorando las miradas reprobatorias de sus antiguos compañeros para así pararse al lado de Candelaria. Si le dolió, no lo demostró—. El segundo alumno es Ernest Macmillan, anteriormente Hufflepuff.

Un chico caucásico y cabello rubio se acercó a Candelaria con una sonrisa suave, la cual fue correspondida por la mujer. Miró por unos segundos a Gryffindor para así negar con la cabeza.

—Esto te va a doler, Godric. —El nombrado sólo levantó la ceja, ya prediciendo lo que sucedería—. Perdiste cinco alumnos de un golpe.

En la mesa Gryffindor se hizo un revuelo, y alumnos se miraron entre sí, desdeñosos. Sin embargo, alumnos de otras casas evitaron soltar la carcajada. Al parecer, no todos los Gryffindor eran tan apegados a su casa como hacían creer.

—Hazlo rápido, ¿quieres? —bufó Godric. Se lo había imaginado, porque para tener valor hay que saber manejarlo, y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, sabía que la mayoría de los Gryffindors eran demasiados impulsivos como para darse cuenta de las cosas que hacían mal.

—De acuerdo —se encogió de hombros—. Alicia Spinnet, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Parvati Patil. —Los alumnos nombrados se pararon renuentes de su mesa, y antes de caminar hacia Candelaria, miraron por última vez su casa, recibiendo de algunos miradas de asco y odio.

Y eso hizo sentir mal a Harry.

—Rowena, ¿también quieres que sea rápido?

—Si es posible, gracias —habló con tranquilidad Ravenclaw.

—Las últimas alumnas son Luna Lovegood y Padma Patil.

Y mientras las alumnas se acercaban a la fundadora de su nueva casa, Harry se permitió mirar a Candelaria, la cual tenía una sonrisa suave, y aunque todo lo que se avecinaba era incierto, pensó por unos segundos que todo estaría bien siempre y cuando los fundadores estuvieran entre ellos.


	4. Sala Común

Salazar observó por unos segundos a su cónyuge, para después dirigir su vista a sus nuevos alumnos. No le dolía haber perdido un alumno, después de todo, era un honor para él saber que alguien en su casa tenía la suficiente capacidad como para comprender las responsabilidades que traía un gran poder. Sin embargo, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que varios alumnos de Hogwarts no lo entendían. De cierta forma no los culpaba, porque con sólo ver una vez al director podía predecir que era el tipo de persona que sólo aceptaba una realidad.

Candelaria alzó su varita y el uniforme de sus estudiantes cambiaron de color y quedaron en dorado.

—Alumnos míos, voy a mostrarles su nueva Sala Común y a explicarles unas cuantas cosas —habló con emoción Crystoise, para así comenzar a caminar. Segundos después sus estudiantes la siguieron, porque después de todo, entendían de sobra que en sus casas ya no serían aceptados.

Antes de que Candelaria pasara por la puerta se detuvo para así mirar a el resto de los fundadores, quienes le sonreían en apoyo.

—Salazar, ¿vienes conmigo? —Slytherin no respondió, simplemente emprendió camino donde ella estaba, dejando más de uno sorprendido por este acto—. No te preocupes Albus, Godric, Rowena y Helga te van a explicar cómo serán las cosas a partir de ahora.

* * *

Mientras se acercaban a la Sala Común de la casa Crystoise Salazar se percató de que los alumnos frente a él estaban sorprendidos, aunque algunos de ellos intentaban ocultarlo un poco. Esto no sorprendió a Salazar. Desde que Candelaria creó su casa tanto él como los demás fundadores supieron que sería difícil que tuviera alumnos, y le dolió saber que por un largo tiempo no hubo ningún alumno nuevo. Este hecho también le había afectado a Cande, pero esta decidió ignorarlo para quedarse a su lado.

 _A veces es demasiado buena_ , pensó con pesar Salazar.

Sin embargo, sabía muy dentro de sí que no se podía quejar, porque muchos de sus recuerdos felices eran con ella, y no se podía imaginar la creación de Hogwarts sin Candelaria a su lado.

Cuando ya entraron a la Sala Común evito reírse al ver las expresiones de los estudiantes. Incluso los que intentaron controlarse antes no lo pudieron seguir haciendo. Delante de ellos había una sala con piso negro, las paredes parecían brillar en un color oro puro, y en el techo se podían ver el cielo azul junto a velas flotantes, tal como pasaba con el techo del Gran Comedor. Había grandes sillones color turquesa, y unos cuantos color verde esmeralda. En el centro de la habitación posaba una chimenea, y a cada lado había una escalera, que supuso, llevaban a las habitaciones.

—Este, queridos, será su santuario, el lugar donde nadie podrá molestarlos —informó alegre Candelaria.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? El retrato no se abre con contraseña —indagó desconfiado el que anteriormente fue un Slytherin. Sin no recordaba mal Salazar, se apellidaba Nott.

Candelaria no se molestó, sino que primero se rió con disimulo para después soltar la carcajada. Slytherin negó con la cabeza divertido; era una reacción predecible de su cónyuge, aunque por las caras de los adolescentes eso era lo último que se esperaban.

—Tranquilo, Theo, ¿puedo llamarte Theo? —El recién nombrado no hizo más que asentir—. Estarán seguros porque sólo ustedes que verán el cuadro que permite la entrada.

Esta vez fue una ex Ravenclaw la que interrumpió a la fundadora de su nueva casa.

—Pero el señor Slytherin está aquí, y eso significa que también puede mirar el cuadro.

—Padma, ¿acaso crees que yo construí esta habitación sola? Salazar puede ver el cuadro porque el me ayudó a crear el hechizo. —Ahora todos los adolescentes se quedaron mudos de la impresión, y Slytherin soltó la risotada, porque hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto a costa de los nuevos alumnos de Cande.

Sin embargo, aunque Luna también estaba un poco sorprendida por todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, no pasó por alto las miradas que se daban los fundadores frente a ella. No era la hermandad que se percibía cuando miraban a los demás fundadores, sino que parecía un sentimiento más intenso. Decidió que por los momentos lo más inteligente era guardárselo para sí misma.

—Disculpe, ¿qué pasará con nuestras clases? —preguntó con su voz suave voz.

—El director tuvo punto, y es que las clases ya están muy avanzadas, por lo cual seguirán con el mismo horario que tienen hasta ahora. Si tienen un problema con sus antiguos compañeros pueden venir a mí —comentó jovial Candelaria, aunque en el fondo esperara que lo hicieran. Lo último que quería era que dañaran a sus alumnos.

Y, aunque los adolescentes esta vez no expresaron nada, se sintieron tranquilos al escuchar que tendrían a alguien a quien acudir si pasaba algo.

—Pueden ir a sus habitaciones. La escalera derecha dirige a la habitación de las chicas y la izquierda a la de los chicos. —Sin decir más nada, todos los alumnos subieron; después de todo, tenían mucho de que hablar ahora que por los momentos parecía que sólo se tenían a ellos mismos para enfrentar a Hogwarts.

Cuando en la Sala Común sólo estuvieron Candelaria y Salazar, éste último se paró frente a su cónyuge. Era momento de tener respuestas.

—¿Estás lista?

—Pon un hechizo silenciador. —Salazar asintió, entendiendo que lo que se avecinaba iba ser todo menos fácil.


End file.
